megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Ophiuca
Queen Ophiuca (Ophiuchus Queen) is a character from the MegaMan Star Force series. She's a FM-ian and appears as a fightable boss MegaMan Star Force and MegaMan Star Force 2. In the games she has the following abilities and attacks: *'Super Armour : '''Queen Ophiuca cannot flinch. This ability is present only in the first game. *'Snake Legion : 'Queen Ophiuca sends snakes down all 3 columns at different intervals. The snakes can be blocked or destroyed. In the anime she can also summon snakes of different colours. *'Quick Serpent : 'Queen Ophiuca will dash down two adjacent columns. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Gorgon Eye : '''Queen Ophiuca fires a laser down her column, paralyzing the player if it connects. This attack cannot be blocked, and it pierces Invis in the second game. MegaMan Star Force She appears after Luna Platz gets into a fight with her parents. Ophuica preys on her feelings of resentment toward her parents for planning to send her to another school. Then they EM wave change and becom Queen Ophuica. She releases all the snakes from the zoo and attacks Luna's parents. MegaMan has to fight her in the Giant Snake Exhibit. She reveals that the Andromeda Key and the king's control panel are necessary to control Andromeda. After being defeated by MegaMan, she asks Gemini Spark for help. Instead of helping her, he kills her with Gemini Thunder. She is later revived by Cepheus and joins the other FM-ians in attacking Omega-Xis and stealing the Andromeda Key. MegaMan fights her again in the Space Shuttle that Cepheus is on. MegaMan deletes her again and fights Andromeda. MegaMan Star Force 2 Ophiuca appears in her EM- wave changed form when Dark Phantom kidnaps Luna. Using the Residual waves of Ophiuca, he makes Luna transform into Queen Ophiuca and makes her fight Geo. After she's defeated, she returns to her human form. Shooting Star Rockman anime Ophiuca appears in the bathroom where Luna is in . She preys on her jealousy of Harp Note and her love for MegaMan. They EM-wave change and fight MegaMan. Even when she's transformed, she hasn't lost he love for him and spends most of the battle trying to hug him (though in a somewhat violent way, since she constricts around him when doing so). Luna later turns back to normal. She joins the other FM-ians attacking the city after Cygnus Wing defeats MegaMan. She is defeated when MegaMan uses Star Break. In later episodes, she tries to deal with the FM-ian's money problems and saves up a lot of money. After a defeat, her fellow FM-ians use up her spending to buy her a gift (piggy bank) which doesn't make her feel any better because she felt it was a waste of money. During the climax of the show, she and the other FM-ians attack the city in an attempt to fill the Andromeda Key with negative energy but stop when a message from Cepheus tells them to stop. She and the other FM-ians decide to spend one last day on Earth and do whatever they want. She uses her savings up to go on a shopping spree. She is the killed by Gemini Spark to fill the Andromeda Key with negative energy. In the final episode of the second season, she and the other FM-ians are seen at a concert done by Sonia, apparently having been revived. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters